An Alternate Present
'''An Alternate Present '''is the seventy-seventh episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Black Sponge *Cyan Kent *Snailster Slimey *Snailster Gary *Perch Perkins (cameo) *Prisoner Plankton (cameo) Plot Black Sponge and Cyan decide to check out how Bikini Bottom is doing since Leader Plankton never took over. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton plans his revenge on Anti-Plankton. Story Suddenly, Black Sponge, Snailster Slimey, and Cyan Kent were transported back to the present. It was much sunnier than before. “The place sure does look a lot nicer without that idiot ruling it. I wonder how Gary’s doing,” Cyan said. “Meow,” Gary said, right in front of them. “Gare-bear!” SpongeBob gasped, tightly hugging his beloved pet. "Well, I guess that answers your question," said Snailster Slimey. "Let’s go see how Sandy’s doing now!" Black Sponge grinned. "Uh, what are you talking about, Black Sponge? Sandy died, remember?" Cyan reminded. "And Gary did too. But we stopped Leader Plankton from taking over the ocean. So she’ll be alive now!" Black Sponge said. "Uh, no, SpongeBob. Sandy wasn’t killed by Leader Plankton, she was killed by those redneck sailors," Snailster Slimey pointed out. "Yeah, but we were confronting Leader Plankton at the time that happened. And since he never took over the ocean, we wouldn’t have confronted him, and thus Sandy would’ve never been caught. I bet the Bucket of Evil doesn’t even exist anymore," Black Sponge pointed out and headed towards where Bucket of Evil used to be. "You guys have fun with that. I have some unfinished business to attend to," Snailster Slimey said before walking off. "Weirdo," Cyan muttered, soon beginning to follow Black Sponge along with Gary. When they got there, they discovered that the Chum Bucket had been converted into a Texas-style barbecue. "Hello there. This is Perch Perkins and I’m bringing you the latest news of Bikini Bottom. This just in, Sandy Cheeks, Texas Roast’s best customer had been planning to order some food from the restaurant when a giant hook swept in and brought her to the surface. It is unknown what exactly happened to her. Stay tuned for more news on the subject," Perch Perkins announced before he and the camera man walked away. "It’s not the latest news if you’re over a week late," Cyan said, a deadpan expression on his face. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Black Sponge shouted, beginning to sob. Meanwhile, Sheldon had been sitting in a cell, covered a thick glass door. "Ugh, crybaby. Wait a minute…THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO GOT ME ARRESTED! If only there was a way to get out of this hellhole," Sheldon pondered. Suddenly, the glass door fell down to the ground. "Well, that was convenient!" Sheldon grinned, walking out of the cell. "Ugh, Black Sponge, stop crying. We have a time machine, you know. We can just go back in time and stop Sandy from being killed, you know," Cyan pointed out. "Then let’s do it!" Black Sponge said, suddenly becoming happy again. "They have a time machine?! That’s perfect! I can use it to stop them from ever defeating me!" Sheldon grinned and quickly ran towards them, hopping onto Cyan’s cloak. "Alright, here we go!" Cyan grinned, pressing the button, and transporting them all back to January 15, 2015. Trivia *Leader Plankton's cell door falling to the ground mirrors what happened in "Rebellion". *It is shown that the Chum Bucket has been converted into a Texas-style barbecue. *While Gary is alive in the alernate timeline, Sandy is not due to Leader Plankton not being directly responsible for her death. **The members of Anti-Plankton go back in time to prevent this from happening at the end of the episode. ***Snailster Slimey leaves soon after Gary comes back. Since Snailster Sliemy serves as a replacement fo Gary, there is no reason for him to be there after he's returned. *The ending of this episode is similar to the ending of the previous episode. *This is the last episode of the 2015 Leader Plankton New Year's Marathon. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes